


Closer

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired by Music, lots of kissing and implied stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: Inspired by the song "Closer" by The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey because they play this song on the radio non-stop and it gets stuck in my head and it somehow combined with Damerey and yeah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I should have been working on any number of other fics that I have on my to-do list, but because I spend a lot of time driving to work the radio station I listen to spams this song like all the time and I couldn't help but write a Damerey one-shot based loosely around it :3 Hope you enjoy, comments are always appreciated, and hopefully by Monday I'll have something else done!

    Rey had thought about leaving twenty times in the half hour she’d been waiting in the bar for him. He was running late, she understood that, and she figured it was more than worth the wait, they hadn’t seen each other in four years after all. But she was anxious, and even the liquor wasn’t helping her right now; they hadn’t seen each other in four years, they also hadn’t talked to one another in that time until Rey had gotten just a bit too tipsy two weeks ago and when Finn wasn’t keeping an eye on her to keep her from doing something she might regret, she called Poe. Back when she was younger and perhaps a bit more carefree and rebellious, she’d dated Poe, he was older and mysterious since he kept to himself, and it didn’t hurt that he was the most handsome guy Rey had ever met. For a while she made him a bit rebellious too, and they were just lost in their own little world, but then four years ago, before she left without so much as a reason why to him, he started to get serious. He was talking about a life together, about settling down, about maybe having kids - a settled and stable life that Rey herself had never had nor thought of before him - and it terrified her, it made her run without a second thought. 

 

    She gave him radio silence for all those years, and left to her own devices for a few minutes, she called him, and quite frankly she was surprised he even talked to her, even more so that he was coming all the way out to the city to see her and meet her here in this very hotel bar. Rey didn’t know what to expect, Poe wasn’t a violent person, he wasn’t even an angry person really, she recalled only seeing him angry once and that was when some drunken random guy at a bar just decided to give her a black eye while she was outside waiting for Poe to walk out of the bar after trying to say goodbye to his friend Jess. He messed that guy up pretty good, it was like a switch had been flipped, but she had calmed him down and the guy walked off a little more banged up than he already was beforehand; but that wasn’t Poe, that was him defending her - yes - but it wasn’t really the Poe Dameron she knew. But he was never violent to anyone else, certainly not her and not his friends, Poe was a calm man and almost soothing to be around, so why had she been so scared of having a life with him? 

 

    Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her cell phone buzzing on the bar, she picked it up and saw a text from Poe, saying he was finally here and on his way inside. For a brief moment, Rey considered running again, she wasn’t sure seeing Poe again after all these years was good, she felt the need to flee while she still could, avoiding the serious conversation they were surely about to have. However, she made herself stay, she took another big swig of her drink and made herself stay put, shoving her phone back into her purse and trying to focus on what she was drinking instead of what was about to happen. It worked until she saw someone sit on the stool beside her - dark curled hair, bronze skin, and an unmistakeable leather jacket that was still around after all of these years. 

 

    “Hey stranger.” He spoke up right away, capturing her full attention with that all too familiar smirk of his that always made her heart skip a beat. 

 

    “Hey.” Rey couldn’t help but smile back, she couldn’t explain it fully, but she suddenly felt safe, a feeling she missed desperately. 

 

    “Funny running into you here.” He gave a slight laugh. 

 

    They kept up the light banter for a while, slowly falling back into a comfort zone with each other, trying to remember what made the other laugh or what put the other at ease. Poe seemed to remember everything about her, not even forgetting that she had that scar on her shoulder from the time she tried to ride his motorcycle and brushed a bit too close to a concrete poll. He didn’t care about the dent or scratches on his bike, he even told her that didn’t matter, he was just concerned with her being okay. They kept up to stories and memories until an hour had passed, the alcohol was fully setting in, and Poe’s mood shifted from lighthearted to serious, the very mood that made Rey run all those years ago, but she had to face it now, she wasn’t going to run anymore. 

 

    “So...what made you run?” Poe asked, he wasn’t looking at her now, focusing on the drink in his hands, he wanted to know the answer, but at the same time from how he was acting - he didn’t really want to know. 

 

    “I’m not sure.” Rey tried to use as an answer, chewing on her lower lip, she knew he’d press on into the matter, but she wasn’t sure what to say. 

 

    “...Rey.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “I...I-” 

 

    “If you don’t want to say anything, I-”

    “I was scared!” Rey finally spit out, a bit louder than she had planned, but she needed to just spit it out already. “I was scared.” She said again in a more hushed tone, hugging her arms closer to her body - suddenly she didn’t feel so safe, she felt vulnerable. 

 

    Poe hesitated, he looked at her with those damn dark brown eyes of his that showed his emotions so easily; he felt bad for pushing her though he wanted the answer, and he wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t want to scare her off any further. 

 

    “What made you scared, Rey? Did I do something?” Poe asked quietly, he wanted to reach out to her so desperately, Rey could tell just by glancing over at him, but he held back and Rey wished now more than anything for some reason that he didn’t. 

 

    “No, no.” Rey assured him. “It wasn’t you, not really.” 

 

    “What do you mean?” Poe asked. 

 

    “I...I love you. I never really stopped, even though I never said it and you just showered me with it, I guess that scared me at first. But then you started talking about settling down and having a life and...a family. I never had any of that, I don’t know how that works, so I just did what I always did; I ran away.” Rey finally admitted with almost a sigh of relief after saying it all, she felt lighter when she didn’t even know she felt heavy at all. 

 

    “I know you loved me, you never had to say it for me to know.” Poe’s gaze softened as a small smile threatened to play on his lips. “But I didn’t know all of that scared you, I thought that would be something you wanted, after you told me all about your childhood and everything...I thought having something stable would be something you would have wanted, I’ve always wanted that, but I should have thought a bit more about what you wanted.” 

 

    “No, don’t go blaming yourself for this, you didn’t do anything wrong, you never did. I just got scared, and I reacted the way I always did when I got scared, I ran, and everyday after I ran away from you and that life we could have had, I regretted it.” Rey felt tears threatening to run down her cheek, she didn’t want to cry in front of him, in this bar with all these people watching. 

 

    “It’s not gone.” Poe said, leaving Rey a bit confused.

 

    “...What do you mean?” Rey asked, sniffling a bit and rubbing away the stray tear before he could see it. 

 

    “I mean I still want to have that with you. I was just...waiting I guess.” Poe shrugged. “I never stopped being in love with you, I never even thought about going after someone else, though the chance probably came more times than I even realized and I turned every chance down. I didn’t want to just settle with someone else, I want to have a life with you.” 

 

    It took Rey a moment to process what he said, her hazel eyes searching his to find some fault, something to indicate that she should just run again, that he couldn’t possibly be telling the truth. But she found nothing. She thought she should say something, but she felt she couldn’t find the right words to convey how she felt. Instead she got down off her stool, her purse over her shoulder, and grabbed his hand, tugging him to follow her wherever she led him, she didn’t even know where she was going until she’d led him to the bathroom, locked the door, and started kissing him wherever she could reach. It persisted for a few moments, the two of them desperate in their kisses and practically clawing at one another; Rey grabbing his jacket to pull him closer while Poe’s fingers were practically digging into her hips, trying to hold her closer to him. They were lost in each other for the moment, only breaking apart when Rey was pushed up against the sink and Poe realized his hands were traveling up her thighs and dress. 

 

    “Maybe we should stop.” Poe said, a bit out of breath, but from the look in his eyes Rey knew he was lost in the same haze that she was, they’d deprived themselves of anything like this for so long just wanting to have each other again that this sudden rush and relief of having each other back again was almost overwhelming. 

 

    “Or...we could go back to my place, show you around a bit.” Rey bit her lower lip, but this time not out of nerves, more out of restraining herself from lunging forward and kissing him again. 

 

    “Uh, you sure about that? We could just meet up again tomorrow, I’ve got a hotel-” 

 

    Rey leaned forward and captured his lips again, instead of trying to devour him with kisses, she was tender and slow, savoring the kisses. Poe stopped the kisses again, but this time Rey could tell just by his look that he wasn’t going to put up anymore resistance, though he knew just going to his hotel would have been the right and respectful thing to do - she always had a way of making him go back on what he thought was right for as long as she had known him, he was a gentleman and Rey was more... _ aggressive _ , in her pursuits. 

 

    “Okay, your place sounds like a good idea.” Poe finally said, and without hesitation, Rey managed to slip out of the narrow space between them and opened up the door, grabbing Poe’s hand again to lead him away, this time out to her car so they could get back to her place as quickly as possible. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
    Rey woke up the next morning, tangled in her own sheets. Poe was beside her, his arms wrapped around her bare waist, and Rey felt more at ease than she had in a long, long time. She didn’t know how she had been so lucky to have met a man like him all those years ago when she needed stability more than anything else, and she didn’t know how he could be so forgiving after all this time, she supposed that was what real love was supposed to be, forgiving someone for all their faults, and Rey certainly had a list of those. She didn’t know what was going to happen between them now, but she knew she didn’t want to run away anymore, she was tired of running, and she didn’t want to run away from Poe anymore. She rolled over in bed, wrapping her arms around Poe’s still sleeping body and resting her head on his chest, falling asleep again, this time feeling more hopeful about finally having a future. 


End file.
